


[a loaded god complex,] cock it & pull it

by Thrayonlosa



Category: Misfits
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrayonlosa/pseuds/Thrayonlosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme prompt: 'NATHAN YOUNG, PORN STAR - do with this what you will.' I did. Simon watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[a loaded god complex,] cock it & pull it

Simon isn’t sure his approach to porn is typical of a normal person. Well, he isn’t sure his approach to anything at all is typical of a normal person, because he isn’t one, but the porn thing bothers him a lot more than most other things. It doesn’t quite keep him awake at night, but he finds himself thinking about it an awful lot, particularly after he’s been watching some and indulging in the natural conclusion of a young man his age watching porn.

It’s weird. He’s known for a long time that he’s bisexual, (although he’s never told anyone, of course – it would only prompt more accusations of being a pervert from Nathan, a disdainful, slightly scared look from Curtis and probably an eyeroll from Alisha. Kelly would probably be nice about it, but she’d look at him differently and he doesn’t want that.) and because of this, he’ll keep both ‘straight’ and ‘gay’ tabs selected on sites like redtube and spankwire.com. He isn’t quite brave enough to watch some of the weirder stuff, even though he wants to; the stuff that makes his groin clench like a fist when he thinks of it – it might open doors he doesn’t want opened – but he tries not to limit himself.

Simon likes women. He does. Most women are beautiful and attractive and delicate and he likes to watch them. He’s confident in himself that he is actually attracted to girls. Sometimes he imagines himself in the place of the big beefy guys with their tongues and cock everywhere unholy and the slightly frightening mascara-d, wide-mouthed girls writhing and squeaking underneath them. However. It never seems to do very much for him in the arousal department, It isn’t disgusting, and it doesn’t make his erection go away, but it doesn’t make it stronger either and it certainly doesn’t light fires in his groin and make him need to fist his cock furiously right now this very second.

Unlike when he watches men. Well, boys. Not really young boys or anything, but ones his own age, or ones who at least look his own age. His preference is for videos of tall, skinny boys lounging in jeans on brightly-coloured couches, kissing and licking each other and rubbing each other’s cocks through their jeans. Or their own cocks. He likes it too when the pretty boys fuck and he can listen to their moans and watch the way someone’s hair falls across his face or the way another’s mouth twists in pleasure when he comes, and there aren’t any of those shots of various gaping orifices or close-ups of puckered arseholes, because he doesn’t understand how that could turn anyone on. Nothing he watches is particularly hardcore, but Simon loves the build up of anticipation. He keeps his hands off himself for as long as possible, until he’s so turned on that even the shift of his trousers against his erection makes him feel like he’s about to lose it. He’ll only let himself come when they do.

Basically, Simon likes his porn to be as close to reality as possible. He’s not sure why this means he prefers watching people of the distinctly male persuasion, but he’s pretty much given up worrying about it as he usually only watches porn when he’s too tired or in too much of a hurry to use his own imagination.

He isn’t worrying about it today. Neither is he tired or in a hurry. He just feels like treating himself to a long and well-deserved session and wants some fuel for the fire (or rather, something to spark his interest and give him easy fantasy material). Biting his lip, he types something rather dirty into Google (he’s read about User 903 or whoever it was and it made him paranoid about search logs, so he feels embarrassed when he hits the ‘Google Search’ button with ‘pretty boys fucking’ in the search box) and scans the results, clicking on one at random.

 **PRETTY IRISH BOY GETS SHAGGED** blares the title of the video that comes up, slightly off-puttingly. Okay, so it’s not one of the worst and it gets the point across, but it still makes Simon wince a bit. Can’t they find a less crude way of saying what it is? And there he goes again. Most blokes his age would probably get turned on by that. Simon shakes his head, mildly exasperated with himself, and pauses the video so he can wait for it to load and watch it uninterrupted.

It takes a while because the video is quite long – 9.43 minutes to be exact. The paused image that comes up while Simon waits is of a boy on all fours, tall and lithe, with a mop of dark, curly hair. Simon can’t see his face because his head is bowed, probably in pleasure as the other man (blond, slightly stockier) has his face pressed between the boy’s buttocks. Simon’s stomach twists in anticipation – that’s another thing he loves to watch, although he won’t admit it to anyone until the day he dies. He reaches down to rub his palm briefly against his half-hardness through his jeans and then clenches his fist. He has to pace himself, because no matter how much he wants to have an extended illicit gay wank session, once he comes, he knows he’ll lose interest and start reading a book or listening to the Smiths. That’s just the way he is. Eventually the buffer is ready and Simon presses ‘play’.

The curly-haired boy appears to be asleep, curled up on a bright orange duvet (why is everything always so kitsch in softcore gay porn videos?). He’s wearing a black vest and tight jeans. There’s something vaguely familiar about him, but Simon doesn’t have time to think about it too much because the camera pans down to his crotch. He’s clearly hard, one hand loosely curled over the subtle bulge of his erection, and as the camera lingers he shifts his hips, rubbing himself lightly. He turns over then and there’s a frankly delicious shot of his arse as his hips move against the bed a little. Simon bites his lip, hoping against hope this doesn’t go downhill (they so often do).

The camera pans up again as the boy appears to ‘wake up’ – clearly faked but Simon doesn’t care because there’s a close-up of the boy’s face and Simon’s jaw has dropped so far, his chin’s on his chest.

It’s Nathan.

Simon double-takes, looks again, blinks his eyes and picks his jaw up. No, he didn’t imagine it.

It’s Nathan. Nathan, of the ‘melonfucker’ insult. Nathan, of calling him ‘weird kid’, ‘pervert’, ‘paedophile’, and numerous other nasty things. Nathan, of obscene gestures with a paintbrush and a mop. Nathan, who agreed with a small grin to be his friend and made him warm inside. Nathan, who rubbed suntan lotion of his inner thighs and bared his arse to Simon and Kelly and Alisha and Curtis.

Simon should have known.

He should switch this off right now and never think of it again. He should not be watching Nathan on the screen unbuttoning his jeans with this innocent, almost sweet expression on his face. He should not be looking at Nathan’s cock.

Oh, god.

It’s a tiny bit blurred, videos always are on this particular site, but Simon can see why – aside from the obvious beauty of Nathan’s face and physique, not to mention his eyes – the video has dubbed him ‘pretty Irish boy’. He’s pretty down there, too. Not freakishly enormous or anything, but with a length above average, slender, subtly curved. Simon looks at Nathan’s hipbones just above the waistband of his jeans. He’s not supposed to be finding Nathan attractive. He’s fairly sure he’s never found Nathan attractive before he’d seen him on a porn site, although that might just be because Nathan was always so horrible to him, it jaded him to the fact that Nathan is, honestly, ridiculously gorgeous. Simon is not supposed to be cupping himself unconsciously, feeling himself grow into full hardness as he watches Nathan on the screen take his cock in his hand and begin to stroke himself slowly. Groans that do not sound faked trickle slowly from his mouth. God, Nathan was surely enjoying this. A lot.

Nathan is moaning and bucking his hips upward into his own hand and Simon is having such a good time watching that he’s almost forgotten about the other guy, who comes in about three minutes into the video and asks Nathan if he ‘needs any help with that’. Normally, Simon would roll his eyes and click the ‘back’ button at such a cheesy line, but he’s remembering the blurry freeze-frame.

Then there’s a whole bit with Nathan taking off the other guy’s jeans which goes on far too long in Simon’s opinion. His patience is rewarded, however, by the camera moving down as Nathan grins and parts his lips while the blond bloke guides his (shorter, thicker) cock into Nathan’s mouth. Simon can’t help but groan aloud at that. Nathan takes it like a pro, his nose buried in the blond guy’s pubic hair, his eyes wide, lips wet. Before he can stop himself, Simon’s imagining that’s his cock, that’s Nathan’s tongue circling the tip of him with expert precision. He can’t help it, he unsnaps the top button of his jeans and shoves a hand inside to wrap around himself. Nathan is good at this. And Simon should know. He’s seen a lot of it.

The video fades out and in again – this time on the blond man’s tongue at the top of what Simon can only presume to be the top of Nathan’s arsecrack. Which should be vile, but it isn’t, because as the shot draws outwards, Simon can see how Nathan’s thighs are trembling, can hear his faint pleading moans as the blond’s tongue draws closer to his entrance. The blond guy’s hands are on Nathan’s buttocks, spreading him just enough for access but not enough to be obscene. Simon watches the glimmer of his tongue flicker where he knows Nathan’s arsehole is and Nathan moans out in the background, high-pitched and syrupy.

The shot switches to Nathan’s face, and Simon almost comes then and there. He’s never seen Nathan looking so blissed out, so utterly without contempt or inappropriate humour. Nathan’s lips are parted, his eyebrows creased. His expression is one of such unadulterated sexual bliss and he looks so fucking gorgeous, it almost hurts to stare at him as Simon is doing now.

“Oh, fuck…” Nathan moans, canting back against the blond guy’s mouth, drops his head and wails – and there’s the screenshot.

From there, the camera closes in from above on the other man’s tongue between Nathan’s arsecheeks. Again, it’s graphic but it’s not disgusting, even when the lighting goes weird for a second, making it clear that quite a bit of the man’s tongue is actually fucking Nathan, who is fisting his hands in the sheets and keening in the back of his throat. The camera spends a long moment focused on Nathan’s erection, which is almost visibly throbbing, parallel to his flat stomach and gleaming with pre-come. Simon wishes Nathan on the screen would touch himself; the tension is deliciously painful.

Again, it fades and Simon wants to punch whoever edited this. They could have made an entire video just of Nathan’s face while that happened and Simon would have paid through the nose for a copy. His cock is harder than it’s ever been – that’s how it feels, anyway – and he can feel pre-come pooling in his hand, but he won’t stroke himself yet. Can’t, because the merest movement of his hand right now would have him coming hard and he can’t come until Nathan on the screen does.

When the picture fades back in, Simon moans loudly and unintentionally. The shot is from above, Nathan’s on his back, his legs are spread wide with the blond guy between them. He’s clutching the bedpost with both hands, his head thrown back, going “Ah, mm, oh, ooh," and his cock stands out, full and hard against his stomach. The other guy’s cock – well, Simon blinks and makes a very strange noise because the other guy’s cock is moving in and out of Nathan and Simon cannot shake the feeling that he’d actually like to be the one making Nathan cry out like that. Without closing his eyes, he allows himself to picture it as he watches Nathan’s face. His eyes are heavy, his lips swollen and dark. Simon can almost feel Nathan’s thighs under his hands, the warmth radiating from his slender body – the tightness and heat as he thrusts –

Simon comes. Just like that. He doesn’t even see it coming. His fingers twitch against himself and then he pitches forward in his computer chair, almost whacking his head against the edge of the desk, a low, drawn-out wail tearing itself from the back of his throat. Christ, it’s the best orgasm he’s ever had and it seems to go on forever. It doesn’t even matter that he’s broken his one rule because as his hips stutter upward and he’s painting the inside of his boxers, Nathan on the screen has reached his climax too. Simon watches that beautiful, slender cock jump and spill onto Nathan’s stomach. Nathan’s neck stretches out elegantly, his eyes closed, moaning,

“I’m coming, I’m coming, oh god fuck me I’m coming…”

The Irish accent resonates in Simon’s head and he wonders how the bloody hell he’s going to be able to hear Nathan speak tomorrow without wanting to crawl into a locker. And possibly wank until he screams. Again. Of course, he could probably do something blackmaily to Nathan by telling him what he’s seen, but then he’d have to admit to having watched one of his films from beginning to end. And Nathan probably isn’t bothered. He’s more likely to project the video onto the wall of the community centre and encourage them all to admire his body than submit to blackmail. And Simon isn’t that kind of person anyway.

The little bright green address in the corner of the screen says ‘irishtwinks.com’ and there’s a shamrock next to it. Very original. But it’s an address Simon won’t be forgetting anytime soon.


End file.
